Shinku Seigyoke
Shinku Seigyoke (制御家 シンク, Seigyoke Shinku) is a Jōnin -level kunoichi from Sunagakure. She’s member of Seigyoke Clan and, like all her clan members she can control her hair, give it different shapes, make its stretching and use its for both difensive and offensive techniques. Appearence Shinku is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, crimson hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. Whenever she activates her hair jutsus, it is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will. She has full lips and red eyes always shown wide open, something which, together with her tilted head, her perpetually raised eyebrows, and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged appearance. She has a curvy body and an X-shaped scar on her left arm. She usually wears a low-cut crimson top, black leggings that reaches her mid-thigh with a brown belt on and ninja footwears. Her forehead protector is black and it is on her right arm. Personality Shinku suffers from severe personality disorders, that have hampered her ninja career and for which she is considered a possible danger. She usually mantains a childish-like face and she is often dreamy and seems to be detached from the rest of the world. She generally has a childish personality but she can be caught by sudden outbursts of anger , even unmotivated; she is stubborn, who doesn’t accept the defeatand plays dirty,is irascible and immature. Sadistic, she enjoys the misfortunes and pain of others. She loves her hair and goes crazy if during a confrontation, even by mistake, someone cuts its. Background/Story Her disorders are caused by the fact that she never received love from those around her. She was born fromtwo members of the Seigyoke Clan, a birth unwanted, much that she was left in the care of her aunt, her mother's step- sister, a florist who didn’t inherited any ninja ability and is only a civilian. The civilian village where she lived, Sabakugakure (Village Hidden in The Desert) was characterized by hatred and prejudice against ninja and, since she arrived, she was hated and mistreated by adults and ignored and isolated from children. The weight of hatred and loneliness began to encumber on her shoulders and the first signs of her disorder began to show: when she asked to a boy in the park to play with her and he called her “bloody monster”, she was taken by a sudden outburst of anger and threw herself on the young boy hitting him violently and repeatedly. After the incident her aunt confined her at home, until, after a month, when she was 7, a violent earthquake struck the city; while she was running away, a cabinet fell on her, locking her to the ground. Then her aunt came back into the house, but, rather than save the child, took a jar containing the flourished and flee; Shinku shortly after, caught by anger and hatred, fainted. A few hours after the earthquake, some ANBU from Sunagakure rushed to help the survivors and found Shinku unconscious, with the weight of the cabinet no longer on the body, but seriously injured and at risk of life. With the few survivors, she was brought to a Suna hospital, where she stayed three months, but finally was put in top condition and healed fron all wounds except a permanent one with an X shape on her left arm. After being healed, she obtained the permission to talk to the Kazekage and, after telling him of her origins and have told him the names of her parents, she managed to return to the house of the latter. She found what turned out to be a large manor however totally uninhabited, her parents disappeared. She lived there from that moment and she decided to be a ninja. At the age of 8 she enrolled at the ninja academy; meanwhile she gradually learned all the techniques of the manipulation of hair from the scrolls placed in the large library of the manor. Because of her already compromised personality, she didn’t make friends in the academy and she was called "strange"; meanwhile she detached herself more and more from real life, creating her own world, which consisted of study and training continues. She became genin at 12 years and chunin at 14 and found to have affinity with the elements of Fire, Wind and Yin. Missions were her favorite activity, she loved hear the blood of enemies just killed scroll in her hands. The period of relative calm ended when, during a training session with her teammates, with whom the relationship was already precarious, one of them cut off a lock of her hair and, taken by an unprovoked rage, she attacked him violently. She was held for a week in prison, while the highter forces were discussing about the fact of allowing her to continue to be a ninja or not. It was decided to allow her to continue, because she had and still has a quality which the ninja needs but is in short supply: killing without remorse. After being exonerated, she continued individually ger trainings, reaching significant levels in all the jutsus. She became jonin at 17, that finally allowed her to work alone. Although she can become ANBU, she prefers to don’t pass to the next grade to avoid working in groups. She continues to study new jutsus and train diligently to become stronger. Abilities Ninjutsu Ninjutsu are the strong point of Shinku. She hasn't affinity with many elements, only Fire and Wind, but she has developed good skills and contol in the field. Despite her natural affinity with the element of wind because she's from the country with the eponymous name, Shinku is particularly at ease with the element of fire, which is in addition used in many of the secret techniques of her clan. Shinku, until she moved to Suna, was never aware of everything about the ninja world, even knowing of being one. Started the academy, she began to study and train even outside of it to catch up with the other students and found that it was for her an enjoyable activity, with which she passed the time that it would be empty in the large family home doing something constructive, even a way to compete with herself to become stronger. Hiden The hidden techniques of her clan are definitely Shinku's favourite. They consist in the use of hair as a defensive and offensivet tool, as it can be stretched and molded as desired by the user. In addition, members of the clan related to the element of fire, which is the majority, can infuse the fire in their hair making its a fatal fiery mass. She is fond of these techniques because with them she feels herself part of her clan, of which she hasn't known any member. Shinku has also developed a kind of obsession and addiction for her hair. Genjutsu Although not proficient in them as in Ninjutsu, Shinku has good skills as a user of Genjutsu. Thanks to her affinity with the element of Yin, she started training with them mainly because she was fascinated by illusory art, in particular because she likes cheating and deception. It is also ,among the three main jutsu, the more complex and less used. With commitment and dedication she has managed to learn also quite useful techniques and she is proud to be a good user of the illusory art. Taijutsu and Strenght Although capable in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, Shinku is definitely lacking in Taijutsu. She is basically thin body build and with less physical strength than boys. Shinku also has a way of thinking of her own: differently from other ninja, who consider essential to apply theirself in the three main jutsu and achieve results in them not only good but balanced, Shinku applies herself only in what attracts or interests her. She has never been a lover of the struggle and of physical confrontation and she finds enough the other techniques of which she is aware. Chakra amount and control By sex and age, Shinku has an average amount of chakra, of which she is able to optimize the expenditure. She is endowed with a good chakra control as the majority of kunoichi that, unlike their male counterparts, don't possess a quantity of chakra above average and therefore difficult to manage. Stamina and Speed Having an average amountand and a good control of the chakra, Shinku also has an average stamina. A characteristic feature is her speed, however not only in the movements but especially in the composition of hand seals. Medic-Ninjutsu The ability of medical ninja doesn't fall within Shinku's capacity, even if, by herself, she wanted to learn some medical techniques so she can heal by her own the possible wounds of a mission and become completely autonomous. Fuuinjutsu Shinku hasn't ability in Fuinjutsu, but she is aware, like the vast majority of the ninjas, of the Generic Sealing Technique, although she never putsits into practice, because she doesn't like the fight that requires the use of weapons. Intelligence Shinku has good intellectual abilities, which are based on her cunning and logic. She likes to keep trained her mind, studying various techniques, but also doing board games that require a great of use of logic like Shogi and Go. Stats Trivia *Shinku's surname means "Hair Control", a tribute for her clan techniques. Her name means "Crimson Red". *Crimson red is also her favourite colour, because is the color of the blood and her hair. *Shinku appearence is taken from Flare Corona, a Fairy Tail character. *Shinku's theme is Battle Of BRS, a soundtrack from Black Rock Shooter. *Shinku can evoke crows, a tribute to the Raven guild, to which belongs Flare Corona. *Shinku scored 12 at the Mary Sue Test on Naruto Originals Wikia: 11-20 points: The Non-Sue. Your character is a well-developed, balanced person, and is almost certainly not a Mary Sue. Congratulations! *According to the databook(s): **Shinku completed 226 official missions: 69 D-rank, 70 C-rank, 55 B-rank, 30 A-rank and 2 S-rank. **Shinku loves running and watch the sunset, during which the sky turns to red. **Shinku loves sweets. Her favourite food is Daifuku with anko and strawberry together. **Shinku uses only informal suffixes like -chan and -kun with everyone, according to her one-side childish personality. *Shinku's favourite words are "hair" and "victory". *Seigyoke clan was originally from but moved to Sunagakure since very long time. Her great grandfather, who was the head of the clan, moved with it to Sunagakureduring the First Shinobi World War. **Shinku look a little bit like the female members of the Uzumaki clan for her long red hair. Category:Female Category:Jonin Category:Sensor Type Category:Sunagakure Category:Characters